Finding Our Place
by TheOneAndOnlySuccessor
Summary: She was unknown, unheard of. Only at Wammys house. Making friends after what she had been through was tough. But was losing something she loved the price to pay for something better?   NearxOC MattXOC and slight MelloxOC
1. Prolouge

OMG This was so hard to type... UGH this is one of those times where I seriously hate technology... But anyways this is my first ever fanficiton and i super happy about it! With further a do read on my friends...

OOPS! I almost forgot! The Disclaimer! OK I will chose a character each chapter to do this! First up is Matt!

ME: DO THE DISCLAIMER!

MATT: OK OK DON'T KILL ME!

MATT: She does not own Death Note sadly.. But she does own Allera!

* * *

Finding our Place.

Chapter 1

She was running through the forest. Panting and very sweaty. He clothes were ripped and she had scratches covering most of her body. Allera stopped and sat on a rock for rest. Since it was so quiet she could hear almost everything in the forest at once. Also during this she could hear running water and then she realized that she was incredibly thirsty. Allera walked past some of the dense trees and bushes and uncovered a small stream. Her eyes lit up! Yes, finally! Some fresh water! But, then her eyes cast down on the steep slope leading down too it. Carefully, Allera started down the slope but almost immediately lost her footing and tumbled head over heels the rest of the way down.

"Ow..." she moaned as she sat up and examined her right knee which had yet another scratch on it. Allera sighed and picked herself off the ground, then walked over to a nearby tree stump next to the stream and sat down. She was trying to go over what had been happening over the last day or two. Well, for starters she and her older brother had been hit by a car, (he took most of the impact for her) for a reason that she could not recall. Allera didn't know if this incident was accident or purpose. Hell she didn't even know who had caused it... The last words she remembered her brother saying before his eyes closed forever was "Run... Just run... As fast as you can... Don't look back... Get away... Be safe... And always remember... I love you..."

Reluctantly, and with great sorrow burdening her with a ton of bricks, she ran. The only thing she couldn't remember was what was happening before they got hit. She was fairly sure that they were running from something or someone, and that he was telling her to run away from everything. Home, School, everything. Because they caused her pain. A pain that she had endured all her life. At home Allera was abused, beaten senseless by her cruel father, while her mother who didn't give a care in the world just watched, along with her spiteful older sister who laughed as she watched it happen. She was also hated at school, bullied by her classmates... They all enjoyed her pain. They found pleasure in watching her suffer.

Allera was starting too doubt herself, starting to think that her very existence was meaningless and insignificant to the world. Worth dirt in simpler words. But then there was Zack... Her sweet, sweet brother who was the only one that had truly loved her. He was the only one who thought she meant something in the world. or at least his world. But now he was gone, dead, turned to dust for the wind, never to come back. But deep down Allera knew that he was still watching her... from up in a better place.

She dipped her foot in the cool waters of the stream. The water felt extremely refreshing on her scratched up feet. Allera looked down at her clothes and sighed. The faded light blue T-shirt and jean shorts she had been wearing had been ripped almost to shreds. Mostly by running through the bushes and trees, the branches had snagged onto her clothes and tore them. But right now, in her situation, caring too much about how she looked would cause too much distraction and complication. Right now her main priority had to be staying alive. She had no other options.

Suddenly, Allera heard rustling in the bushes. Out of fright she quickly ducked behind the tree stump, but kept a sharp eye on where the sound was coming from. To Alerts shock, an elderly man emerged from the under-grove. She studied him carefully. He didn't seem hostile, more friendly than anything else. But what was a man like that doing in the woods? He was finely dressed, suit, tie and all. The man bent down over the stream and dipped it in the water before taking a small sip. He then chuckled and said something that caught Alerts attention.

"Child, I know that you've been there all this time. There's no reason to hide any longer. Please come out."

'Impressive.' Allera thought, 'He's sharp... Guess there's no avoiding it.' she slowly poked her head out from behind the stump. The man stood up and took a cautious step forward. "It's okay..." he said in a soothing voice, "I promise I won't hurt you, please come all the way out."

After a moments hesitation, Allera reluctantly came out from behind the stump and stood there "..."

The man took another step forward, but Allera quickly inched away. He looked at her carefully, observing the cuts, bruises, and large scratches that were covering her, along with the ripped clothing and messed up hair.

"Dear girl are you alright?" he asked. Allera took another step back.

"Please I want to help you. Are you hurt?" his voice was thick with concern and compassion. But why would this man, who she didn't even know, want to care for her? They had only just met and Allera had yet to speak one word to him. The man took another step forward but Allera just took another step back.

"I just want to help..." he said softly, taking one more step. But this time Allera did not move. Instead she hung her head, her fists clenched and unclenched over and over and her eyes closed. The man kept coming towards her. Step by step until he was right in front of her. He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dear girl what is your name?" he asked in a soft voice. Allera didn't answer, she just kept silent. Then the man looked down and examined her wounds.

"My goodness you are hurt! What in the world happened? Where are your parents?"

No response whatsoever. Allera just stared at the ground.

"Oh I see..." After a moments pause the man grabbed her gently by the hand and smiled, "I think I might be able to help you. If you come with me of course that is."

Allera gasped and tore her hand away from his and ran away as fast as she could.

"WAIT!" she could here him calling after her, but Allera kept running, so desperately that she didn't see the tree branch that was about to collide with her head.

Allera was thrown back to the ground. Her forehead was throbbing and her vision was getting blurrier by the second. All she heard was the crunching of leaves get louder and louder until she felt the ground disappear from underneath her. She was being lifted. A few tears fell from Allera's eyes as she finally relaxed in the man's arms and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Please tell me! And don't forget to review please!


	2. Awakening

**Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, so here is the next chapter for your amusement. NEAR DOES THE DISCLAIMER THIS TIME!**

**Near: She does not own death note but she does own Allera.**

**ME: GOOD GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Finding Our Place

Chapter 2

Awakening

Running, holding hands, flashing lights, screeching tires, screaming, blinding pain.

"Run... Get away..."

"No! Don't leave me here alone! Please Zack!"

"Go now!"

"No! No please!"

"Goodbye..."

"NOOOOOO!" Allera woke up screaming. After calming down she looked around anxiously. Wondering where she was. She was in a bed, a very soft one for a matter of fact, but where was she exactly? Allera blinked so that everything came into full focus. Apparently, she was in an infirmary of some sorts. A quite large, all white room. Like most hospitals would look like. What was she doing here? Just then someone came into the room. It was an old man... WAIT! That was the same old man from before! She remembered now! She had met that man in the forest earlier. He had tried to help her apparently, but she got scared and ran off, accidently hitting her head on a tree branch, and blacking out afterwards.

The man wore a warm smile on his face as her approached her bed.

"I see your finally awake." he said as he sat down on the far end of her bed. "You gave me quite a scare when you bumped into that branch, and your other injuries kept us all worrying. What happened for you to get hut so badly?" the man looked at her with friendly and genuinely concerned eyes. After a brief silence, Allera spoke truly for the first time since the incident.

"W-Well sir... It was a... Car accident."

The man's eyes widened, "A car accident! That's terrible!"

Allera nodded slowly, "Yes sir. it was me ad another person. But I didn't sustain near as many injuries as they did."

"Is that person okay?" The man asked eagerly.

Allera shook her head slowly. "No sir... He didn't make it..." tears flooded her eyes... Why did this happened her her? Why did HER brother have to die? What did SHE do to the world to deserve this? Why was SHE the one who was suffering?

A few tears ran down Allera's face, but she quickly wiped them away before the man could notice them.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you'll be able to stand in his memory as a survivor."

Allera looked down, "I hope I can too."

After another brief silence, the man spoke again, only this time it was a question.

"Dear girl what is your name?"

"A-Allera sir."

The man smiled, "Well that certainly a beautiful name. My name is Quillish Wammy, but you can call me Mr. Wammy or Watari. Whichever works with you."

Allera nodded and looked around again, "Mr. Watari, where am I?"

Watari smiled again, "You are in the orphanage Wammy's house. An orphanage/school for very gifted children. Seeing you like that in the forest, let me know right away that you had no place to go or come back to, so I brought you here if that's alright with you. I can see that you have the potential to do great things. I can just see it in your eyes."

Allera looked at him, her bright blue eyes sparkling "So you think... That I'm special?"

Watari smiled and answered "I do. Very special."

To Allera's surprise, a smiled crept across her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled. But as quickly as it had came, it vanished.

"Th-thank you Mr. Watari. I will try my hardest..." she said softly.

Watari chuckled, "Your welcome Allera." he looked the bed for a moment, "You will be staying in the infirmary for one more night before I move you into a room with someone else. I haven't decided who though. Then two days after that, once you have gotten settled you will start school. Does that sound like an agreeable plan to you?"

Allera looked back at him and nodded "Yes sir, it does."

Watari smiled once more and ruffled her hair. "Good girl. Now get some rest. You will feel much better tomorrow, I promise you that."

"I hope so..." Allera muttered as she lowered her head back down onto her pillow.

As he was leaving the infirmary he was sure he heard Allera murmur "Thank you." in a soft voice before falling asleep.

ooo

Allera woke to the sound of chirping birds and sunlight bathing her face. Just as Watari had said the previous night, she was feeling much better. They must of given her some kind of medicine. She looked around. She was still in the infirmary. Watari had said she was going to be moving into a room with someone else today. But first... She REALLY needed something to eat! Allera couldn't remember the last time she had ate, and her stomach was growling more than ever before. Then she saw Watari come into the room.

"Good morning Allera. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Allera looked at him, "I'm feeling much better Mr. Watari thank you for your concern, but I am quite hungry."

Watari laughed a little. "Well I think your well enough to get out of bed, so how about we go join the other children in the cafeteria for breakfast?"

Allera flinched "She didn't want to be around other kids... It brought back bad memories.

"Wh-What if they make fun of me?"

Watari looked at her softly "Allera, I assure you that no one will make fun of you here. All of the children here are all very nice and bright. You have any problems like that here."

Allera sighed in relief, though she could not be sure. "Oh okay then. Lets go..." she slowly slid her legs off of the bed and stood up. Though she felt a little wobbly. When she started to walk to the door, Allera realized something and looked down. She was wearing a brand new light blue dress and her hair was done too! Allera looked at Watari skeptically. He laughed, "We also took the liberty of changing your clothes and hair. We cant have you walking around in those rags you were in..."

Allera sighed, "Well, that was sure kind of you." she said half-sarcastically.

Watari laughed again as they both walked out of the infirmary and towards the cafeteria. When they got there Allera peered inside the crowded room, and saw a bunch of kids eating and talking and the air smelled delicious. She looked at Watari, who just smiled and said, "Go on..." Allera nodded and stepped inside.

ooo

Matt and Mello were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, eating their breakfast and talking. Matt was mostly talking about his newest video game that he had almost completed and Mello was ranting on ad on about how he had only gotten an A- on a test while Near go an A+.

"It's not fair!" Mello yelled to Matt, "Why do I always have to come in second while Near always gets first! IT HAPPENS EVERYTIME!"

Matt didn't seem to be listening. Mello waved a hand in his face, "Yo Matt! Are you listening?"

Matt, without looking at Mello said "Hey Mel, threes a new girl." he pointed to a girl in a blue dress with blonde hair that had just walked into the cafeteria.

"Hmmm. She looks cool, want to talk her?" Mello asked. Matt shook his head, "Not right now. She's going to eat and besides, Mr. Whammy must be showing her around right now."

Mello bit a piece off of his chocolate bar, "Okay then, we'll talk to her later."

Matt then looked around the room, "Hm? Wait where did Near go? Did he finish early?"

Mello rolled his eyes, "Why should I care about that albino freak? He's probably up in his room, putting together ANOTHER puzzle."

"Oh you two... Yeah your probably right though." Matt sighed and took out his DS and started playing it. Mello looked at him, "Are you really playing that think NOW?"

"Yup." Matt stated simply without taking his eyes off the screen. Mello groaned and got up to throw what remained of his breakfast away. Matt saved his game and put it away before looking at the new girl again.

'There's just something about her thats just mysterious... I think it's kinda cool.' he thought to himself.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And suggest! It helps a lot!**

**Thanks!**


	3. New Beginnings

**Omg i'm so sorry for the long update! I've been REALLY busy lately! And I only have limited amount of time online... Yeah, I know it sucks... Anyways THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Reviews are what keeps me going again, thank you! OK enough of my rambling and on to the story! Im going to make Mello do the disclaimer this time!**

**ME: Mello...**

**MELLO: *sighs* She does not own Death Note but she does own Allera. **

**ME: :)**

* * *

Finding Our Place

Chapter 3 New Beginnings

After her breakfast was finished, Allera stood up from her chair and looked at Watari.

"I am finished Mr. Watari, what will we be doing now?"

Watari gave a smile and stood up as well, "If you are full, I believe it's time for you to meet your roommate. I think the person I have chosen will have a very positive effect on you."

Allera looked at him, "And who might this person be?"

Watari motioned at her to follow him, "Come now, I will show you."

Allera followed Watari out of the Cafeteria and towards where the dorms were located. They had passed a bunch of rooms before coming to one at the end of the long hallway. This particular one had it's door closed, in contrast to most of the others. Watari stepped in front of Allera and knocked on the door. After a moment, a emotionless voice finally answered,

"Yes, come in."

Watari looked at Allera and nodded before opening the door and stepping inside. The room was stark and plain, with two beds and closets. A few toys were scattered across the long white rug that covered the hardwood floor. Sitting in the center of it was a lone boy with white snowy hair, dressed in white flannel pajamas. He was putting together what looked to be a 1000 piece puzzle.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked without even turning around.

"Near," Watari said to the boy, "We discussed that you would be getting a roommate today. Didn't we? Well here she is. Why don't you turn around to greet her."

Hesitantly, the boy called Near put one more piece in the puzzle before turning around slowly. Allera instantly locked eyes with him, they were big, dark orbs that could easily hypnotize you if you stared into them for too long. The lack of expression on his face made it impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"Oh so you are my roommate. My apologies, my name is Near. It's very nice to meet you."

Allera looked at him and nodded her head, "It is nice to meet you too Near. I'm Allera." she stepped into the room a little more, feeling more welcome.

Watari looked at the two, "Well, I guess I'll be leaving then. To let the two of you get acquainted with each other." before leaving the room, Watari turned to Near.

"Near, maybe you could show Allera around the orphanage. So she'll feel more comfortable here and at least know her way around."

Near nodded, "Yes sir, I will." and with that Watari walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Near then looked back at Allera and motioned at the puzzle in front of him, "Would you like to?"

Allera looked down at the half finished puzzle, then said, "Sure, sounds fun." she sat down next to Near and picked up a puzzle piece, soon putting it into place. Near then repeated her movements and after an hour, they had completed another fourth of it.

Near smirked, "Well that was certainly interesting Allera. You are quite good at puzzles if I must say so myself."

Allera shrugged, "I guess. It's fun I suppose. They're a good way to pass time."

Near stood up, "I agree with you." he looked at her, "So would you like me to show you around the orphanage now?"

"It depends if you want to. You don't have to do it."

Near took a lock of his hair and started to twirl it. "Well, it would be in your best interest to know your way around. I have nothing against doing it. I actually think it would be quite fun." he walked to the door and opened it, "Come on. I'll show you." he stepped out, and Allera followed close behind.

By lunchtime Near had showed Allera all the places that she would need to know in Whammys House. Including the Library, Playroom, Main Hall, and the Office, where Watari and Roger worked.

"Thank you for showing me around Near, I really appreciate it."

Near nodded, "You are quite welcome. I enjoyed showing you." though his face wore no emotion, Allera could tell he was happy and that he meant what he said.

Allera turned her head to look down the hall, "I'm going to the playroom to burn off some time. Care to join me?"

Near shook his head, "No thank you. I think I'm going to go back to the room and finish that puzzle."

"Oh I see. That's too bad. Well I'll be seeing you then Near." Allera waved to him, and started down the hallway towards the playroom.

ooo

Matt was sitting in one of the corners in the playroom, playing his psp, but even while doing this he was still bored. He had finished this particular game long ago and it wasn't that interesting anymore. There was no challenge to it... Mello was off in his room studying too, so he had no one to talk to. Matt sighed and took his goggles off, polishing them. It had been a pretty uneventful day so far, he had just sat around all day and played video games. To him that was all the weekend was for, that and sleeping in.

Matt sighed and looked over at the door to see if Mello had come back from his room, no luck, but instead of Mello, Matt saw someone else. It was the girl that he had saw this morning in the lunch room! She was just looking around, and didn't look sure of what to do. After a minute she walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book. She then walked over to a corner of the room farthest away from all the other kids.. Matt watched her for a while, just sitting there, and after a while he finally decided to go talk to her. He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. At first she didn't notice him, too absorbed in her book.

"Uh, hi!" Matt said after a second.

Hesitantly she looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the light.

"Um... Hello..." she said in a shy voice.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before either of them spoke again.

"Uh... What's your name?" Matt asked her.

She blinked and then softly she said, "Allera..." Matt smiled.

"That's a really cool name! It fits you!"

Allera cocked her head a little, "You think so..? You don't think it's weird?"

Matt shook his head, "No! Of course not. Why would I think that?"

Allera shrugged, "I don't know but th-thanks what's your name?"

"Me? Oh I'm Matt! Nice to meet ya!"

"It's nice to meet you too Matt." she said and then looked at the PSP he was holding in his left hand.

"What's that?" Allera asked.

Matt held up the PSP, "Oh this? Its just my PSP."

"P...S...P...?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Its a gaming system. Its stands for Playstation Portible."

"Oh... What does it do?"

Matt laughed, "Well it plays games of course!"

"Oh..."

And for at least 2 hours Matt explained the basics of gaming to Allera, and she listened to all of it, and never got confused. To Matt, this was impressive.

* * *

**Please suggest changes or anything I need to make it even better! And PLEASE don't forget to review!**

**Thanks! **


	4. Fun Times

**Holy crap I'm so sorry for the long update.. I've been really busy with school and all that along with the partner project DNLawliet4evr and I are doing! It makes it really hard so i made this chapter just for you guys! Oh and THANK YOU for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Ok enough blabing and on with the Story!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Matt: She does not own Death Note but she does own Allera!**

**ME: I wish I owned Death Note! **

* * *

Finding Our Place

Chapter 4

After a while Matt had finished telling Allera all of the video game "basics" so they started playing some games. They rotated turns and went in a cycle.

"This is really fun Matt! Thank you for showing me!" Allera said smiling.

Matt laughed and smiled back, "Your welcome. It was a lot of fun showing you. Its not everyday that you meet someone who is actually interested in video games almost as much as I am."

Just then there was a voice calling from the other side of the room, "MATT!". Matt looked up, and pushed some of his red hair our out of his eyes to see who it was. He saw boy with shoulder length golden blonde was walking towards them.

"Oh Mello! He called back. Matt grabbed Allera's hand and pulled her off the ground before running towards the boy.

"Hey! You done studying Mello?" Matt said to the boy.

The boy called Mello nodded and pulled out a chocolate bar, "Yep!" he then looked at Allera, "Oh who's your friend?"

Matt looked at her and smiled, "Oh! This is Allera! She's really nice! We've been playing for awhile!"

Mello turned his head and looked at her as well, "Allera huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Mello!" he held out his hand to her. Allera hesitated for a minute, hiding behind Matt, but she soon took his hand.

"I-It's nice to meet you too..." she said softly.

Mello laughed a little, "Seems like your a little on the shy side.."

Allera's eyes widened and she stepped behind Matt even more. Matt laughed a little then said, "Don't worry Allera he won't bite. He's really nice..." then he said in a softer voice, "Most of the time..."

Mello smirked and grabbed a piece of Matt's hair and yanked "What was that Matt?" he asked in a sly voice.

"Ow! Hey that hurt!" Matt yelled in pain yet he was laughing at the same time. He looked at Allera, "You see! This is what I'm talking about!"

Allera laughed as well while watching. Mello got off of Matt and smiled, "Wow! Dramatic change in personality! Kinda weird."

Allera immediately stopped laughing and smiling and hid behind Matt once again, looking away. Matt crossed his arms. "Mels, that wasn't nice."

Mello laughed again, "Hey, hey it was a joke Allera! Your not weird."

Allera looked at him from behind Matt and said softly, "Really?"

Mello nodded, "Yep not at all!"

Allera smiled again, but kept her place behind Matt.

"Wow. It looks like Matt is really protective of you." Mello said while smirking.

Both Matt and Allera's breaths were caught in there throats when he said they heard him say that. Allera stepped out from behind Matt and looked at Mello, "Better..?" she asked.

"It doesn't seem like you can tell when someone is joking and when they are serious Allera..." Mello said with a smile, "I'm just joking! I was just getting at the fact that you were the shy type. Matt is your friend obviously so of course you would hide behind him. It's no big deal. Sorry if I upset you."

Allera smiled and looked at him, "Mello. Its fine. I think your really nice."

Mello scratched the back of his head, "Well- Uh thanks..."

As Matt laughed Allera turned around, "So now I have gained another friend... This is certainly interesting..."

Just then, a loud ringing sound was heard that sounded like a bell. Allera jumped, surprised. Matt put a hand on her shoulder. "Its just the lunch bell. You hungry?"

Allera shook her head, "Nah.. I'm still full from breakfast. I'n just gonna go back to my room for a while okay?"

Matt nodded, "Ok! See ya later then! Hope we can play games again sometime!"

"Bye Allera! It was nice meeting you!" Mello called back as he and Matt walked towards the cafeteria.

Mello turned to Matt, "You were right Matt! She is really cool!"

Matt smiled, "Yeah, She's a really friend! She has her shy and stoic moments but overall she seems to like it here."

Mello stared at him, "I've never heard of you analyzing someone like that before. What gives? You've never acted like this towards someone."

Matt shrugged, "Well I don't know... I guess she's really nice and a good friend and I don't meet many people like that."

Mello nodded, "Well yeah your right about that. She does seem like a good friend. And she doesn't seem like anyone else I know. That's certain."

'Wow...' Mello thought 'He can't even see that he likes her... Oh Matt..'

ooo

Allera walked about to her room and opened the door. There, she saw Near sitting on the floor playing with one of his transformer robots.

"Welcome back Allera. Did you have fun?"

"I did actually... I've made 2 more friends..." she walked over to her bed and laid down and looked under her pillow where a single photo lay. It was a picture of her brother Zack. She stared at it for a while. Zack was the only person who truly loved her. The only person who actually saw her as something... Allera sighed deeply and put the picture back under her pillow. She then took out a book and began to read. It was the same book that she borrowed from the playroom. Near continued to play with his toys on the ground for at least a few hours.. For the most part there was silence between the two of them. Until Allera looked at the clock that is. It read 6:30.

"Whoa.." she said, "Time passes quickly..."

Near looked at her then, his dark eyes pierced her own. "Yes, true. It's already almost dinner time." his eyes then casted down to her leg, which was painted with bruises.

"If you don't mind me asking Allera, but how did you get those bruises? They seem pretty serious.."

Allera tensed when she remembered her wounds. "Well.. It was from... A car accident..." she said whispering on the last three words.

Near's eyes widened a little bit more than normal but other than that he did not seem to be fazed.

"A car accident? Were you hit directly? If you were you would have injuries far worse than the ones you currently have."

Allera shook head, "No, not directly. Someone else took most of the blow for me." she had no intentions to tell him that, that "someone" was her brother. It hurt to much just to remember it.

"I was pushed out of the way in enough time to avoid serious injury. However the car did hit hard so I did sustain _some _damage.. If I hadn't been pushed out of the way I would surely have been killed instantly.." her voice cracked a little when she thought of it... But she held back the tears. She had told herself that she would not cry anymore... That showed weakness.. Allera took a deep breath and calmed down. And to help snap her out of it. Another bell rang.

'Must be the dinner bell...' Allera thought to herself.

"Lets go and get some dinner." Near said, standing up. Allera got off of her bed and walked over to the door while Near opened it. She stepped out and said "Thanks.." softly before heading down the hallway towards the cafetera...She remained silent most of the way. Reliving that memory was a lot on her... Once they reached the cafeteria the loud sounds of kids chatting and the smell of dinner was enough to snap her out of it. The air smelled of Turkey and Mashed potatoes. It smelled simply delicious... Allera tried to remember the last time she had ate something.. Atempt unsucessful...

Near stepped inside and Allera followed, they got their trays and proceeded to wait in line... And what a line that was... It took almost ten minutes to get the food.

Once she got her food. Allera tried to find out where to sit. Then a voice called out, "Allera!" She turned around and saw Matt running towards her.

"Oh. Hey Matt..." she said softly.

* * *

**It wasn't the longest chapter ever but i hope it'll do! Please review! Reviews=Happy me. Happy me=More chapters for you! :) **


	5. Sorry DX

NOTICE:

**I'm really sorry but... I'm discontinuing all my stories for the time being (with the exception being Ask Matty but i won't update all the time). I'm extremely sorry but my long-lasted death note muse is gone... Completely gone -_-... I don't know when it'll return since I'm into (as in WAY into) Naruto at the moment. Which isn't much of a surprise because it is a freaking AWESOME anime :D I'm also in love with Sasuke... I am very sorry to Matt, though I still own him and think hes flippin awesome, unfortunately he has been thrown in the box in the back of my closet... Again I'm REALLY REALLY sorry but I can't do anything about it. But when I get rid of this stupid writers block I'll post a Naruto story. Until then!**

**CrystalPandaBear 3**


End file.
